


Tell me more

by anothersillyromantic



Category: Glee
Genre: frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersillyromantic/pseuds/anothersillyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana is being Santana, Kurt doesn´t understand Kurt at all, and Brody has a small dick. Also know as the obligatory Rooms-being-searched-and-dildos-found fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me more

„So.“

„So what?“

„So,“ Santana repeated.

„What?!“ Kurt exlaimed, begining to get flustered. „What do you want?“

Her smirk just grew wider and she continued to smugly sip her morning coffee.

„I don´t have time for this, Santana. I have to get in the shower before Ken wakes up and wastes all the hot water on his stupid existence.“

The following beat is even longer, and Kurt throwed his arms up in the air, frustrated. „I hate you,“ he ended up saying.

She just hummed in confirmation.

„You are seriously the worst person in the world, you know that?“ Kurt asked her as he grabbed the pot and poured himself a full cup.

„You´re all kinds of free to leave any time you feel like it,“ she noted.

„If you want to say anything, why don´t you just go ahead and get it out of your system?“ he ignored her.

She just gifted him with one last all-knowing look and left him stading in the kitchen.

„I hate you!“ he yelled after her.

…shower. Right.

Priorities.

-

„Stop it!“

„Stop what?“ she asked innocently, not even bothering to meet his eyes over the dinner plate.

„Stop acting like you – like you… like-“

„Like what, darling?“ Santana wanted to know, exchanging a look with Rachel that he really didn´t like.

„I hate you so, so much.“

-

„How´s Watson doing? Haven´t seen his Grinch-on-the-happy-pill punch-me-with-a-kitten face for a while now.“

He glared at her. „Adam is very much fine, thank you for your concern.“

„So I shouldn´t be worried that you´ve spent the last three Friday nights watching the Gilmore girls reruns? Seriously, Hummel, not only that the show is an offensive excuse for decent television, but aren´t you supposed to be happily riding the waves of your honey moon phase? Or, you know, happily riding, at least.“

„Maybe we have a relationship mature enough that we don´t feel the need to spend every waking moment together,“ he aswered as he tried to will his blush away.

„Oh, not you, too!“ Santana groaned. Kurt felt like that was the fist time she actually showed any emotion other than I-like-me-the-best.

„What do you mean by that?“

„The only thing more mature about you idiots is that you buy your toiler paper on your own.“

„I have school and work, Santana, unlike some people. Plus, I am going to be 20 this year, I´m not some kid.“

„Yeah, and Mr. Shue is 35. Look how swell he´s doing.“

They shared a look and then they both bursted out laughing at the same time. „Oh my god, you are the worst person I have ever met,“ Kurt giggled in between the gasps for air. „…can you believe Finn was actually his best man?“ he added then, the best kind of petty satisfaction filling up his chest.

The happy tingling stayed with the for a few more moments just to be followed up by the world’s most awkward silence.

„You really can talk to me, you know,“ Santana wound up saying, her tone a lot more gentle than Kurt was used to.

„I don´t know what to say,“ he sighed. „I really don´t know.“

-

„Are you sleeping together then?“ Santana shot him a question over breafest. He choked on his cereal.

Rachel perked up from her magazine. (Brody was nowhere in sight.)

„Y-you… Santana! You can´t just ask me something like that!“

„Sure can,“ she shrugged and stole Rachel´s toast. „So? Did you treat yourself to a fancy bender?“

„Santana,“ Rachel spoke up, poorly hiding her amusemen, while Kurt was fighting to regain his ability to speak.

„What? Despite the common belief, british people actually do have sex. I googled it and everything!  
Sometimes they even take off their clothes for it.“

„I hate you, Santana,“ Kurt repeated his mantra.

„Sure you do, honey. But you can´t sentense the poor guy to a life of vinegar strokes.“

„I am doing no such thing!“ Kurt protested. „Oh, grow up,“ he glared at Rachel for her theatrical gasp.

„So you have been having it off?“

„I said no such thing,“ Kurt bit off and moved to clear out his plate. „But Adam is free to have sex with anyone he sees fit.“

„Really?“ Santana raised her eybrows. „Well it seems that we have ourselves another awesome, modern arangament.“

„Your point?“ Kurt demanded.

„I´d just make sure he knows.“

-

„You´re being a jerk. I just hope you know that,“ Kurt aproached Santana as she was painting her nails on the couch. „And this is so not your colour,“ he added, just for a good measure.

„Denial is fun, I get it,“ she smiled back at him.

„Hand it over,“ Kurt gestured towards the brush. She obliged and outstretched her foot.

„I´m not in denial, you know.“

„Then what?“

„I… Don´t know. But I can´t be in denial since I have no clue what is even going on anymore.“

„Well, it´s simple,“ Sanatana was quick to lecture. „You should sleep with the Nancy Drew.“

„Sex isn´t the solution to everything, Santana. It´s not like I don´t know that I like Adam,… It´s everything else that is complicated.“

„Well, you could still do with a stress relief that doesn´t leave you questioning your entire existence and make you cry over sappy scapbooks a twelve year old girl would deem too idiotic.“

„How-“

„I went through your things, remember? Major dissapointment, by the way.“

„I haven´t taken that thing out in ages,“ Kurt denfended himself.

„Is that why is there a picture of the two of you from the wedding that wasn´t?“

„Oh.“

„Yeah, oh. And seriously, it´s pathetic. Either call the lube-headed moron or do what´s-his-face, I don´t care at this point, but you sure as hell need to do something.“

„Well, I´m sorry my entire life is a joke to you.“

„Apology excepted. And another thing – really, Hummel, even Berry has some fun time equipment under her bed. You are the most boring shit I have ever met.“

Kurt doesn´t mention that he bought that thing for Rachel after seeing Brody walking around the apartment as God made him. (She was offended, but not offended enough not to take it from him and lock herself up for a very uncomfortable two hours.)

And he certainly doesn´t mention that he used to have a pretty impressive collection hidden in his third drawer. A collection that he ended up throwing out because every single on of the toys screamed at him with memories of Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.

Well, maybe it was time for new memories.

He picked up his phone to call Adam. He was just about to dial when a text came through:

Hi, stranger! Thinking about you. Glee is a mess, Mr. Shuester forgot competition season was still a thing, and I miss you. Doin´ Fotloose this week. Remember that time we watched? Miss you. -B

He smiled fondly, remembering that weekend. Their heartbeats were slow and steady, together joining in yet another beautiful melody. An evening after evening, a morning after another. Peaceful. Calm.

His phone buzzed again.

I think I told you I missed you a little more than planned. Ingore me, I hit my head a lot during rehearsals. -B

„Fine then. New memories,“ he said, out loud this time. „Then you´re going shopping with me.“

Because maybe, maybe a friend would be enough for a while. Maybe the rest can make sense on it´s own someday.

Santana was quick off the couch.

„Awesome! I just broke one last night, it burned out or something, this works out prefectly. And maybe we should get another one for Berry, too, I saw Brody getting out from the shower, and really… Not even worth pulling that thing out.“

„Oh god, Santana! Clothes!“ Kurt exclaimed, barely converting his amusement. „I meant shopping for clothes.“

„We´ll see about that,“ she gave him a look and skipped off to change.


End file.
